Fighting Phoenix
Fighting Phoenix (Japanese: ファイティングフェニックス, Faiteingu Fenikkusu) is a Power-Type B-Daman. It was released as part of the Super B-Daman toyline in December 1996. It was the second B-Daman of Tamago Tosaka in the anime (third in the manga). Like its predecessor, Super B-Daman White, it is a B-Daman from the Over Shell System. Head Gear Fighting Phoenix's Head Gear is white with a blue backside, with a removable hatch to allow for the equipping of magazine-based accessory pieces. Like its predecessor, it has a grey visor with those famous green anime-eyes, along with the red #05 and a new version of the red head designs first seen on the Super B-Daman White. Side Arms The Side Arms are of a whitish coloration, with a blue design on each shoulder. Feet Part The Feet Part are white, with a blue design around the edges. Other than that, they are basic. System Core: Delta System The Delta System has blue and yellow parts, with a set of three Hold Parts in an upside-down triangular formation, hence the name. On the bottom Hold Part is the one feature that would forever change the history of B-Daman; a rubber drive strip, which allows a B-Dama to spin forward when fired, knocking down a target more powerfully than with regular Power-Type B-Daman. Power Wing 2 & Multi-Trigger 2 Adding more to the B-Daman's already potent power is the inclusion of a new mode-changing Power Wing 2, along with the Multi-Trigger 2, especially when the OS Gear is equipped for further customizability. The Power Wing 2 has a pair of foldable wings like in its predecessor, but they can be adjusted for one of three different modes to affect the performance of the Delta System. The Multi-Trigger 2 features a wide pad that allows the user to use either one or two thumbs to fire the B-Daman. OS Gear Fighting Phoenix comes with a white OS Gear with red and blue designs. Other Versions *'Fighting Phoenix Metallic Ver.' - Super B-Daman Special Set *'Fighting Phoenix Clear Orange Ver.' - Fukubako 1998 exclusive. Semi-translucent orange coloration with opaque red Power Wing 2 and Multi-Trigger 2. *'Fighting Phoenix Black Ver. ' - Limited edition *'Fighting Phoenix Special Set Clear Ver.' - Phoenix Special Set *'Fighting Phoenix Clear Ver.' - Tournament prize. *'Delta Breaker' - 2002 Limited series re-release in Battle B-Daman. Trivia *The Power Wing 2 served as the base inspiration for the later Cobalt Saber's Saber Wing. *Fighting Phoenix is the first-ever Power-Type B-Daman to have the rubber Drive Strip feature that would show up in certain Power-Type B-Daman toys, even nowadays into Cross Fight B-Daman eS. Its Delta core was also carried over to the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! series. *In Greek mythology, a phoenix is a long-living bird that is cyclically reborn. It is associated with the Sun, and obtains new life by rising from the ashes of its predecessor. Gallery Toyline Spike=Phoenix and Fighting Phoenix.jpg|Fighting Phoenix seen with Spike=Phoenix Phoenix lineage.jpg|Fighting Phoenix, along with its successors in Super B-Daman and Spike=Phoenix Fighting Phoenix with O.S. Parts.jpg|Fighting Phoenix w/ OS Gear, Power Wing 2, and Multi-Trigger 2 Fight_phoenix1.png|Fighting Phoenix Special Set Clear Ver. (without OS Gear)|link=http://fav.me/d7okfqc Fight_phoenix2.png|Fighting Phoenix Special Set Clear Ver. (with OS Gear)|link=http://fav.me/d7oki7g Fightpho_instruct.png|Building instructions for Fighting Phoenix. See in Full View to read well. Category:Super B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Power Type Category:Over Shell System